Goodbye my Heart
by PhoenixFeatherQueens
Summary: Peter and Wendy say goodbye... This is a sad fic about Wendy leaving and Peter saying goodbye.Written by Arianna and edited by Roxanna
1. Goodbye

I don't own _Peter Pan. _It's the wonderful creation of Sir James Matthew Barrie. All the characters and places are the works of his amazing imagination. The ideas for the plot of this story come from a dream of my twin sister and I.

Please read and review this story. No flames as they are cruel and ill spirited. Thank-you for taking time to read this. Enjoy! Happy Christmas and a Joyful New Year!

_**Goodbye my Heart**_

"Don't go! Please Peter stay! I don't want to loose you."

"I must go Wendy. Don't you understand? Neverland is all I know. It has been my home forever and I can't just leave it. I am Neverland! Why wouldn't you just stay with me?"

Peter's mournful tone shocked Wendy. She could tell he didn't want to leave her but she couldn't stay in Neverland. Her home was in London. She didn't understand why Peter couldn't stay with her.

Peter could see he was hurting Wendy and he regretted it more the anything. He never wanted to hurt her, but what else could he do? He was afraid to stay in London and it wasn't his home. Peter didn't even think that he could stay. When he told Wendy he was Neverland it was the truth. He was what kept Neverland in existence. Without him Neverland would sense to exist.

Wendy remained silent. Tears fell down her face, staining her nightgown. She couldn't look at him. Peter was breaking her heart. Pain was in her eyes and Peter knew it was his fault.

"Don't cry for me, Wendy, I'm not worth it. We both know that I cant stay here are you wont stay in Neverland. This is the way it has to be. Why wont you just accept it?" Peter knew his words where harsh. He knew he was breaking her. It was killing him to hurt her like this but there was no other way.

"Stop it Peter! Why are you being so cold? What happened to the boy that I fell in love with? Why are you doing this?" Wendy raised her voice. She was angry with him and she had every right to be.

"Wendy you must have know that we could never stay together. I can't be here and you won't stay with me. Its you who is leaving me! Understand that I have to go."

Wendy just looked at him. He could see her heart crumble into a million pieces. He didn't want things to end like this. It would be much easier if he hadn't taken her to Neverland in the first place. He had always known that he could never take a girl to Neverland because if a girl stole his heart all of Neverland would be destroyed. Wendy hadn't stole his heart he had given it to her. He was afraid of what might happen now. He didn't want to loose her but he needed Neverland and so did all the other children in the world. Without it their would be no dreams or wishes on stars. Everything a child needed rested on his shoulders and it was slowly destroying him.

"Goodbye Wendy."

"Peter, I gave you my heart and you broke it. I want never to see you again but I also know that is I don't see you it will kill me." Wendy's tone was emotionless but her eyes showed that she was beyond sad. Her world was over. Nothing mattered anymore. She wanted to die just so that the pain would go away.

Peter didn't trust himself to speak. He knew that if he did he would apologize and promise to stay with her forever. Her voice scared him. He was scared she would do something dangerous. He was unable to do anything.

Wendy watched as Peter turned away. She was broken inside and she never wanted to see Peter again. She loved him and he had thrown it away. She was a fool to think he had ever cared or could ever care. He was nothing more then a boy with foolish ideas and childish dreams.

Peter flew away. He went right back to Neverland and straight to his underground home. He was mad at himself and at Wendy. He wished things were different and that he had left her on a happier note. He was angry that he had given her his heart. He was scared because he didn't know what would happen to Neverland and himself. Could that island survive without a heart?

After Peter left Wendy collapsed in tears. She was unable to stand. Her mother walked into the nursery to find her on the floor in tears. Wendy didn't respond to anything. Mrs. Darling called for her husband and he came running. Wendy remained on the floor. An ambulance was called and Wendy was taken to the hospital.

This is the end of the first chapter. I think I will write two or three more. The next one will be about Neverland and Peter, the one after that will be about Wendy and the last one might be about them getting reunited. (I don't know if I will reunite them or not)

This was written by Arianna and edited by Roxanna. I am pleased to say thins is the first story I have written since I got out of the hospital. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism would be very helpful so that I can improve this story!


	2. Goodbye Neverland

I don't own _Peter Pan. _It's the wonderful creation of Sir James Matthew Barrie. All the characters and places are the works of his amazing imagination. The ideas for the plot of this story come from a dream of my twin sister and I.

Please read and review this story. No flames as they are cruel and ill spirited. Thank-you for taking time to read this. Enjoy! Happy Christmas and a Joyful New Year!

_**Goodbye my Heart**_

Peter was all alone in Neverland. Slowly the safe haven he loved so much was changing and disappearing. The shoreline was crumbling into the sea. The mermaids had already vanished and slowly the fairies were following them. The first fairy to go had been Tinkerbell. Peter had mourned for her and now he was lonely. The Indians wouldn't go near him because they blamed him for the destruction. Peter tried to blame Wendy, but he knew it was his fault. He had given away his heart and now he and everyone else was paying for it.

The sky was dark. The trees turned gray and the animals were all gone. Slowly the trees fell and turned to sand. The whole island was covered in rocks and sand. There was no light and nothing grew. Peter could do nothing but watch.

The destruction got worse. No plants were on the island. The sun suddenly returned making the island a dessert. The Indians were dying. The island was destroyed and all Peter could do was watch. He knew that after all the Indians died we would be all alone. That wouldn't last for long. Peter was dying. He could no longer fly.

Peter wished he had stayed with Wendy. If he had he wouldn't have to see all this destruction. After thinking about that for a while he felt sick. Even if he hadn't seen the destruction it still would have happened. He was here because he had to be. It wasn't even an option to leave. He was glad that Wendy didn't see what he had become.

The unbearable heat was messing with Peter's mind. He knew that his time was almost up. He was going to die alone, unloved, and bitter. He hated himself for it. He was turning in to the very thing he had set out to destroy. He was just like Hook. Peter realized that hating himself was doing nothing at all. If he wanted to change things he would have to start soon. He looked around and saw the damage.

"What have I done? It's too late for Neverland. I AM NEVERLAND! Is it too late for me? I have become the very thing that I hate the most. The only question is can I fix it?" Peter spoke out loud. He knew no one could hear him but he spoke even so. He needed to hear something.

The heat was too much for him. He fell to his knees and looked to the sky. He was dying and he knew he didn't have much time left. He had no hope left. He was too late to save Neverland. He had waited too long. Wallowing in self-pity he had unwillingly killed everything he loved. Wendy was as good as dead. By giving her his heart he had sealed her fait. She was as tied to Neverland as he was.

"What have I done?"

Peter put his head down and cried. Wendy was the only one who could save him and return Neverland to its original propose and beauty. Everything rested on her choice and her strength. Peter's time was over. He couldn't live in Neverland anymore.

Wendy needed to find someone who could take Peter's place. It was up to her to make an island that could be a haven for anyone who didn't want to grow up. She was needed right away. She was the only one who could save Peter and everyone else who needed to escape from growing up. Would she accept her task or had her heart frozen over?


	3. The New Heart of Neverland

I don't own _Peter Pan. _It's the wonderful creation of Sir James Matthew Barrie. All the characters and places are the works of his amazing imagination. The ideas for the plot of this story come from a dream of my twin sister and I.

Please read and review this story. No flames as they are cruel and ill spirited. Thank-you for taking time to read this. Enjoy! Happy Christmas and a Joyful New Year!

_**Goodbye my Heart**_

Wendy was in the hospital. No one knew what was wrong with her. All the doctors knew was that there was nothing physically wrong with her. Just after she had go to the hospital she had dropped into a coma. There was nothing that anyone could do. The doctors and nurses had tried everything that they knew how to do and nothing worked.

She wasn't brain dead and she was breathing on her own. She was perfectly fine except that she wouldn't wake up. It was like she was just in a deep sleep. It was a mystery to the doctors.

Her parents were worried sick. The lost boys, John and Michael were scared for their sister. The boys knew it was Peter's fault but were unable to reach him. They were taken back home and a real nanny was hired to take care of them. She was an old woman who was very strict. She sent tem to school and made them take all their medicine. The boys didn't like her. They never visited Wendy. John and Michael got to see her once but after that only Mr. and Mrs. Darling got to see her.

Wendy was aware she was asleep. She knew she wasn't home. In her mind she was seeing Peter and Neverland. She cried when she saw Tinkerbell die and the mermaids. When the Indians died she mourned them. She was horrified when she saw Peter on the ground. She wanted to help him so much. Even thought he broke her she still cared about him.

It was like she was watching a movie. She was torn when she saw everything that had happened. She saw Peter shouting but couldn't hear him. It seemed like forever when she was watching Peter on the ground.

Someone came up behind her. They made no sound. Wendy turned around and saw the person behind her. She cried out and threw her arms around the boy behind her.

"Oh Peter! What happened? Did you die? Where are we?"

"I don't know where we are but I think I know why we are here. I gave you my heart but as too afraid to admit it. Neverland needs a heart and since I am Neverland, Neverland could no longer exist as it had. When I gave you my heart you became connected to Neverland just as I am, that's why you are here. We need to find someone to become the next heart of Neverland and then you need to make the island." Peter explained to Wendy.

"Why must I make the island? Won't you be better suited for that?" Wendy asked

"No it must be you because at the moment you are the heart of Neverland. I can only help and guide you a little, in the end it is you decision that will decide the fate of Neverland." Peter told Wendy.

Wendy and Peter sat together wondering where they were. Presently Wendy fell asleep leaning up against Peter. He smiled, when he had left Wendy in London he felt a part of him was missing. Now that he was with Wendy again he felt whole but he wasn't sure if it was because he was with Wendy or the fact that she had his heart.

Peter didn't know if it was hours or days later when he finally fell asleep. He had been enjoying watching Wendy. She was as beautiful as an angel with her blonde curly hair and big blue eyes that he knew were there even if they were closed.

When they woke up there was light. They saw they were in a different place then they had been before. It was an island that was empty. Wendy looked around but saw nothing. The entire island was covered in white sand. The sea was a clear blue but there were no birds, animals, or plants.

Peter thought a moment then said "Wendy imagine something. Think about putting a tree right next to me."

"Why? What would that do?" Wendy was confused.

"Wendy I think that this is the new 'Neverland'. You have to create it so I think that is you imagine what you want and where it should appear."

"I don't know Peter. Isn't that a little far fetched? I mean trees don't grow from imagining!"

"Just try it! Remember magic!" said Peter. He was getting impatient.

Wendy looked at him then sat down and closed her eyes. Peter watched her deep in thought. After a few moments Peter took his eyes off her and looked around. He was shocked. Next to him was a palm tree. Around him and Wendy was a forest. Cheerful trees stood around them in a perfect circle. Peter wanted to look around but he didn't want to leave Wendy unprotected. Peter sat next to Wendy and watched he create a magic island.

While Peter and Wendy sat things started to happen all over the island. Trees and fields and flowers sprung up everywhere. Animals also started to appear over the island. Monkeys, bears, tigers, lions, sloths, and other tropical animals came to live on the island. They acted like they had lived their forever.

Mermaids were in the sea and Fairy's were in the trees. Peter watched as the small fairies flew around Wendy and him. They made homes in the trees surrounding the circle. Peter looked around and saw that they were in a fairy circle.

The island was like and unlike Neverland. It was a different shape but the landscape was similar. The animals, mermaids and fairies were the same as the ones found in Neverland. The main difference was that Wendy and Peter were the only people on the island.

Wendy came out of her trance and looked around. "It worked! I thought about Neverland and tropical islands and I made this!" Wendy was shocked. It was just like her dream island. It had everything she had always wanted.

Peter smiled and hugged Wendy. The pair turned around quickly. They hear a noise in the forest behind them. A group of people that Wendy and Peter recognized stepped out of the shadows. It was the Indians.

Wendy smiled. "I didn't know if it would work. Now I know that it did!"

"What did you do?" Peter was very surprised and didn't know what to do.

"I hoped that all out friends that were in Neverland could come here." Said Wendy simply.

A bright glow came shooting out of one of the trees. It grabbed Wendy's hair and tugged it gently. Cheerful bells began to ring.

"Tinkerbell? But how did you? I… you… but she…"

"I said I wanted **all **of my friends here." Wendy smiled and went over to the Indians. They thanked her and set off for their teepees.

"Now all we have to do is find a new heart for this island. What should we call this place anyway?" said Wendy after the Indians left.

"You can call it what you want. But might I suggest that you just call it Neverland? That is what this place is. Its Neverland." Said Peter

"But Neverland was your home. Do you really want me to give that name to this place?" asked Wendy

"Yes. Neverland is here." Said Peter simply

"Okay, Neverland it is then. Now that its named, what do we do?"

"We wait for the heart to get here. Then I guess we go home."

"That sounds simple enough. Wait! Where will you go? Neverland was your home so does that mean that this is your home?"

"No, this can never be my home. I will go with you to London."

Wendy was shocked. She turned and looked at him and threw her arms around him. She was so happy she cried. Peter hugged her back and smiled. Seeing her so happy made him happy too.

A minute later a boy fell from the sky. He was of medium height and build. His hair was dark brown and so were his eyes. He looked at Wendy and Peter. He smiled as was not afraid of them. He was the new _Heart of Neverland_.


End file.
